Arranged
by jessicca704
Summary: Mileys mom dies and she left a letter saying that her last wish is that she marrys her ex-boyfriend nick. the biggest player at school are they going to suvive living together is there arranged marriage going to turn in to love FIND OUT IN ARRANGED! NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**i really hope you like this because this is my first fanfiction story this is legal because i am not using last names**

* * *

ARRANGED

Miley P.O.V

"I'm _home_!" I shouted as I came through the door.

"Miley dear can you please come to the kitchen." Aunt Mary asked me or as I like you call her aunt m. I went to the kitchen and I found my dad's eyes were all puffed up.

"Dad what's wrong?" he was silent Aunt M answered for him " Miley hunny we are going to be telling you something you are not going to handle very well…

"Then why don't you say it already"??? I was getting really scared on what she is about to tell me right now. "Your mom died…" my dad whispered. Suddenly I felt like the whole world crashed down upon me my mom was like everything to me. I fell to the ground this had to be some kind of sick joke because this isn't funny anymore. I know mom had Cancer but she always told me that she was going to survive.

"she wasn't reacting to chemo anymore, the doctors tried everything to save her but it was to late she had died I her sleep.." (Tears up)

I felt like someone stabbed a knife into me…

Miley: "MOM!" I was panting all over. _It was just a dream_ I thought to my self.

Aunt m: "Hunny are you ok" she rushed through my bedroom door like there was fire.

Miley: "I'm fine"

Aunt M- Get ready and come downstairs and eat breakfast. Oh and Miley can you come home fast today because some one is coming over.

Miley – sure whatever

Aunt ms phone rang "excuse me a bit miles"

"hello?" she answered. "Oh hi! You guys are coming today right? Really, hmmm ok than I will try and manage that.."

I was getting really interested now. " … ok than I will try ok bye now." (Hangs up)

I was brushing my teeth and I was trying to make like I had heard nothing. But I had to ask her one question

"Who was that?" I asked he like I didn't care.

"Miley there has been a change of plans." Aunt m said.

"What?"

"Umm… you have to pick the guest up after school you have to wait for them for a few minutes then they will come in and you guy will come here."  
"do I really have too!!" I whined

"and um I know this is going to be hard for you and all but you have to where this to school she takes something from my closet and lays it down on my bed it was red dress.

"No way in hell am I going to where a short dress to school I will look like a fucken slut!"

Watch your language, that another thing you have to be polite to them."

"Even though you might hate them." She mutters under her breath.

"But-"I was about to say. Some one knocked on the door

Come in aunt m said.

"Guys I can here yelling from downstairs!"

"Daddy I hate wearing dresses!"

"Mary could I talk to her alone please."  
Aunt M smiled. " Sure thing" and she went out the door."

_And the next thing I knew I was wearing converse with my dress and heading out the door._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I hope you guys like it! I know it bad now =p but I promise it will get better + this is a NILEY story cause Niley is awesome I know they will be together someday =) my you tube is .com/jessicca704 comment and subscribe and please review this story

- Jessicca704 =)


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed my car keys from the dining room table and I went out the door.

**Nicks P.O.V**

"Wake up Nicholas!" my mom was knocking on the door I was prying there was no one beside me tonight.

But like always my prayers didn't come true. I groaned cause I have to deal with another on later. (Pushes the girl out of the bed)

"What the hell am I doing here!!" she screamed when she saw she was all naked.

"What was that scream Nicholas?" she said.

"Uhhh…" I was trying to find an excuse while I was putting on my boxers. "I was watching a scary movie last night. I guess I forgot to turn the TV off.

The random girl was about to scream again but nick covered her mouth. "do you actually want to get fucken caught by your parents and let the whole school know?" I smirked while I was covering her mouth. She nodded her head. "Good, now go to my washroom and change." She nodded. "One more thing, you're like REALLY bad in bed." I smirked again. I was about to wear my clothes but someone opened the door. My mom opened my door with a key. "NICHOLAS JERRY huh; I swear I heard something?"

"I think your losing it mom…" she rolled her eyes.

"your going somewhere tonight, after you football practice, there is going to be a white BMW that is going to be picking you up and is going to lead you to where we are going to."

"But I have a date tonight!" I shouted at her.

"Well you have to; you're going to have to cancel that date tonight." I was furious.

"You can't make me go somewhere lame and cancel my date at the Western Hilton!" oops that wasn't suppose to go out.

"WESTERN HILTON?!" "ISNT THAT A HOTEL?!"

"Uhhh yeah… hotel restaurants, do you know how hard it is to get reservations." I told her lowering my voice.

"Well to bad you're still going to have to cancel, or else I am going to take your laptop and you TV for 3 months!" No way in hell I'm going to let that happen!

"MOM you can't do that!" I told her

"Well you can watch me then."

"UGGG fine..!"

"Good Now get ready for school."

_And she left just like that. . . _


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I want to thank Niley23Alex and caseymasey for commenting on my last chapter and I am sorry this chapter was late =p but I want to thank niley4eva2012 for commenting on this chapter and the last chapter because I feel really happy that someone is reading my story and liking it. So thank you and I want to say the first 2 people who comment on the new chapter will be mentioned on the top right hand side of the story thank you and enjoy =)**

Miley's P.O.V

I was driving my car when I was going to school. My house is 5 miles away from school so I have to take the car. My dad wanted a good house because the houses near the school was crappy. I was wondering what my friends would think about my dress. I mean, ever since I was in Nashville for a year I started to change my style. My cousins taught me how to skate board and that is how I got into skate boarding…

I arrived I parked into a parking space that says student. I looked at the school in front of me. I'm a junior in this school. People use to know as the new kid at school last year. I wasn't really new to me. I have been to this school when I was 13. But something happened to me but I want to get that part out of my mind. I stayed here for two years and went to Nashville for a year and came back. When I did come back I thought my friends would remember me. Mandy and I were best friends when I was 13. But when I came back she didn't remember me or anything, she was popular. She and I always tried to fit in with them but I guess she was success full. She pissed me off when she did remember me. Telling me "OMG ewww your back I thought you got rid of your self =. And What the hell happened to you are you those like, the board thingy people. We don't accept people like you so Uhhh get the hell away from here." I rolled my eyes at her but it still hurt knowing that she changed. I snapped out of my thought because I heard someone calling my name.

"M!!!!!!" I turned around cause no one call me that exempt for…

"D!!!!" I shouted back at her. She walked over to me but stopped halfway. She looked half way and looked at my dress. This is what I was afraid of.

"Oh. My. Firkin. God . What did Selena threaten you to wear… that… that. THING…OMG I cant even look at that thing."

"Chill, dude I reacted the same way, I have to pick someone up after school and wait in the parking lot."

"And you agreed to it?"

"Pfff of course not my dad told me I could have a big raise on my allowance. I think this is something really big because I was talking my dad into giving me a raise a few months ago but he didn't accept it.

"I like you added converse to it." She complimented.

(First period bell rings)

"I have science gotta go D." I told her running off.

"Later M!"

I walked into class. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at me in amazement.

"What?" "Haven't you ever seen a girl in a dress?" They were just quite. I ignored them and sat beside Joe.

"hey! I said I was surprised he didn't ask about the dress yet.

"hi." He said dully

"Are you not going too ask about the dress." I asked him.

He just looked at me. And finally said.

"Miley I have seen you in dresses before, it nothing really new." I just stayed quiet I didn't want to talk about the olden day it just hurt to much. I didn't talk to Joe rest of the period. It felt like he knew something I don't know right now. I pushed the thought out of my head and headed to 2nd period.

_A R R A N G E D _

Nicks POV

I was listening to my ipod. Selena thought I was listening to what she was saying. Someone walked through the door of the classroom I looked at her legs long smooth. I looked up to see who this person was. And there standing was Miley Cyruus ( I did that on purpose) I just stared. I wasn't the only one the whole class was. I usually saw here in jeans and a shirt. I mean I haven't seen her in a dress since 3 years ago, but her body changed since then. She looked at the class and said

"What?" "Haven't you seen a girl in a dress before?" She rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Joe. That's what I liked about Miley she was never to scared to speak her mind. I kept starring at her direction, I knew it was wrong but I can't get her out of my head anymore. Someone starting shaking me.

"NICKKY!!" Selena shouted.

"What do you want now?" I told her annoyed.

"Why the hell were you starring at Miley Cyrass?"

"Don't you mean Sm- I mean Miley Cyruus?"

"I'll call that bitch whatever I want." She snapped. "Anyway, she such a wannabe she's dressing like she's like everything. I cant believe you liked her before." "Look, I know you guys had a thing before , I don't want you looking at her like that." I rolled my eyes. "you cant tell me what to do."

"whatever Nicky."

"Selena, its Nick not Nicky." This girl is really getting on my nerves. The whole point I'm dating her because the school expects me too. I'm the popular in the school she's the popular girl that's usually how it goes. I looked at Miley once again she seemed really quiet usually I see her and Joe laughing and stuff , but the looks of Joe he is hiding something. I know my own brother.

I can't believe Joe would actually hang out with Miley and them it's hard seeing Joe with Miley even though they are just friends – I think- Joe never tells me anything anymore. It's not the same anymore it is like Joe is not even my brother. That's my own fault, I pushed him away I told him to leave me alone and he listened. The bell rang and I was the first one the door.

With Miley

I sat at my usual table with Demi, Joe, Mitchel, Emily, Cody, Taylor L, and a few others in our group. They stared in shock when they saw me. This was getting really annoying the same thing happed in 2nd period.

"Could you guys stop looking at me like that? Its getting on my nerves!"

"sorry…" Mitchel said looking away.

"yeah sorry." Everyone said which got me freaked out even more but I didn't say anything. Silence filled the air. Demi decided to break it.

"Sooooo…. Are you guys going to the grand opening for the new skate park I heard it was amazing and huge!"

"HELL YEAH!" Taylor shouted.

"aw I cant go I have to go to this stupid thing with aunt m and dad." I was really looking forward on going but I cant bail out on this one dad seems really serious on this thing.

"Joe could you go." Cody asked him.

"Oh umm.. I have places to be after school."

"what's wrong Joey." Demi asked sincerely.

"Nothing I gotta go later!" he left.

After school with nick

"Joe!" I yelled out to him. I saw the white BMW mom was talking about. It looked awesome I bet the person I'm going to see are rich.

"Yeah." He seems really quit still.

"I see the car lets go!" we walked towards the car I got in the front seat. I didn't see the drivers face. Joe was still quiet. I decided to talk to the driver.

"Driver take us where we need to be." I said leaning back.

"NICHLOAS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAR!"

**Cliffty lol sorry I was late on this chapter that's why it's a little long im sorry the next chapter is probably going to next week pls review **

**- jessicca704 =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry this chapter is late my computer was broken for 3 weeks and I had this chapter all ready to go but then whan I went to fix my computer everything go deleted and I had to write all over again so please for give me. But I want to thank**

**Team M for commenting on the other chapter and for actually reading the story thank you. Also I want to thank niley4eva2012 niley23 alex and jamiblake you guys don't know how much it means to me that you guys reviewed thank you very much =)**

Miley's POV

When the last bell rang I ran to my car. I didn't want to see anyone even Demi. Everyone was going to go to the grand opening of the new skate park.

The inside of my car was really warm maybe too warm sometimes. I took my jacket off. I decided it was boring in the car so turned on the radio on. _The Great Escape by boyslikegirls _was on. Which was one of my favorites? I sang along to which I haven't done in a while now ever since mom died. Everyone said I had a beautiful voice. I use to sing all the time till she died. I sang to myself most of the time now. It has been a really long time since I touched my guitar or my song book. All the songs were about one person in my life who has left me. I don't really want to get any details right now. I leaned against the seat relaxing and I felt the music flow into my ears. Until someone opened the door beside me and said.

"Driver, drive us where we need to be." He shut the door beside him. I turned to see who the hell disturbed me and called me driver. And it turned out to be the one and only Nicholas Jerry **Jonass**. Someone came from the back door, and there was his brother Joe.

Joe knew the whole time that this was going to happen, and he didn't tell me. He should warn me or something. How could he do that to me after what had happened between us? _Guys._

"NICK!!!" I said the only thing that came to my mind. He was just staring at me in shock. I guess Joe hasn't told him either.

"Why the hell are you **two** in my car." I said pissed off. With a minute of silence nick decided to talk.

"I'm going to have to ruin my night with my family and **HERS**!" I was getting madder.

"JOE, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Nick and I said at the same time which was really creepy. Joe just stared at us. But after 2 minutes of staring he gave up.

"I did it for a reason, which you two will find out later." I was devastated I couldn't stand being Two feet from this guy and now I have to sit beside him in the car!

"I can't believe I had to miss one of the biggest experiences in my life for a stupid get together or something. And I had to wear an effing dress!" I was way pissed off now. I started to drive.

"Your are not the only one bitch." I was about to slap him until Joe stopped me.

"Well I can't believe I have to sit between you too and listen to all this crap!" "Miley put your hand on the wheel AND Nick SHUT UP!" I had never heard Joe being this serious before, I mean c'mon it JOE but both of us stayed quiet until we got to my house.

"Your house is HUGE!" Joe shouted trying to lighten up the mood I guess he was sorry of what he said .Nick just stayed quiet.

"Yup but it hasn't really changed since um ... you came over." I answered quietly. I opened the door and saw a surprise waiting for me.

"Dad, Aunt M I'm … I mean **we're home." **I rolled my eyes. They were guests even though **he** is here. I was raised to be a well polite girl, after all they are guests. I don't do that at school but I have to do that with guests at home.

"You guys can sit down in the living room or something." "I think my dad is going to meet you there. I need to freshen up this dress is killing me" I heard Nick chuckle behind me. I went upstairs and saw Aunt M waiting at my room.

"Aunt M?" "I really hate you right now."

"Miley we have guests here this is a very special occasion." I raised my voice.

"Aunt M. out of all people out there you just had to pick **them **to come to our house. I mean what's this all about anyway?"

"Your going to find out later now go downstairs and you will meet someone." I rolled my eyes at her how could dad and Aunt M do this to me, its really hard facing him I don't want to blow up right in front of them. I don't want them to think differently of me. I went downstairs and went into the living room and to my surprise Mr. and Mrs. Jonas Were sitting on the couch and my dad on the other.

"Oh my goodness you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you."

Denise Jonas, **Joe's** Mom my and my moms best friend.

"Thank you Mrs. Jonas." I smiled at her.

"Um Miley and Nick we need to talk to you guys." My dad said. I just looked up at him.

Aunt M decided to talk I don't think its going to be a comfortable subject.

"Maybe we should talk over food." Dad nodded.

"Do you guys want to eat fancy, or ya'll want to eat grilled outside?" Aunt M asked Mr. Jonas.

"We could eat out it would lighten up the awkwardness." My dad chuckled.

"Sure Why not." I was guessing my dad really missed this because Mr. Jonas and him were really close until yeah… I went up stairs to change the _thing_ I was wearing. Aunt M would blow her top off if she saw a little BBQ sauce on it. I changed into a comfy dark blue V-neck with dark blue skinny jeans. To top it off I wore my favourite converse that were black and had a skull sign on it. I let down my hair freely the curls get really annoyed sometimes but I didn't mind right now. I walked down stairs and went back yard I saw my dad getting the grill ready, and Mr. Jonas helping by getting the meat ready. Aunt M and Denise were talking and laughing, Joe brought Frankie over and nick was staring at me? I was staring back at him until I snapped back to reality I looked away and I sat down beside Joe. I could feel Nicks I eyes on me, but I ignored it. I walked up to Joe.

"Joe we need to talk," I looked at Nick and looked back at Joe. "Now!" I hissed Joe just nodded and followed me.

Nick's POV

It was really boring here, nothing to do but it did bring back crap of memories. Miley, Miley, Miley… I never really liked talking about her, lets just say she was my first on **everything**. But who cares now she turned into those stupid Emo chicks or skater chicks or whatever. I watched her telling Joe something she seemed angry. Joe my own brother he was part of her group, I thought he was always cool but I guess not. Then my mind settled off on Miley. Is she ok? Why is Joe and her so close? Why am I here when I can just ditch the place and go? And why do I have so many questions in my head I cant answer? I tried to ignore all the thoughts going in my head but it was hard. I took out my cell phone and started texting Joe. I wanted to know what's going on. Then the suddenly the though came to me; were they dating? They were always so close almost always together they have to be? I felt anger and pain rush thru me. I mean why should I care I already have a girlfriend Miley was my past who cares I shouldn't care that's for sure. He's my brother I should be happy for him. Yeah right! He cant be all over Miley my ex. He's my brother? What ever happened to blood is thicker then water, when we get home he is so going to get it…


	5. Chapter 5

Joe's POV

Miley dragged me into her house, I had a feeling this was going to happen sooner or later, and dude, I am scared. When Miley's mad she is mad. Nobody I mean nobody goes into her dark side.

"Joe. Explain. Now" she said the sentence in separate words. She looked like she was going to choke me.

"Miley, I honestly I can't." I felt my phone buzz. "give me a sec." great it was Nick, this makes kit all better.

**Nick: JOE!!! WHY R U WITH MILEY?? I can't believe you guys are together!!! WTH is Ur problem. Im guessing I just ruined ur make out session or somthin more god… Joe she's my ex and u go running off with her?!? You r getting it Joe….**

How could he think I was dating Miley, I mean that's wrong dude just wrong. Plus she's my little sister, how could he even think of that eww… it sounded like he was jealous ha-ha typical nick. Back when he and Miley were together, he was really protective of her not like boyfriend protective but like dad protective I guess he is jealous… he actually thinks we are together, and if he want to mess with me when we go home then I have a plan little brother, you not going to expect a thing…

Miley's P.O.V

I was getting really pissed off at Joe. He knew something was up and he didn't tell me or him… I was getting angry even more when he answered his text. He sure knows how to piss girls off. Maybe that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Who was that…" I asked him trying to make myself calm.

"It was nick…" he muttered.

"What did he want." I hissed.

"Well… he thinks we are going out…"

"Eww me going out with you… no offence Joe I love you but I love you like a brother." I felt all the anger towards go away for some reason.

"Same. But he doesn't think so." "I think he's jealous."

"He's jealous??" I told him in disbelief. I honestly can't believe him. Nicks dating that slut Selena plus I hate him for what he did to me. I am never going to forgive him…

"I know you hate him so I have a plan…"

"What do you have in mind?" I was willing to do anything to get him back… Ever since yeah… I had never the guts to do something to him so this was my chance.

"We could pretend we are going out." "for a week."

"Why a week?"

"Cause I'm going to ask Demi out next week on her birthday." He blushed, really he actually blushed.

"OMG Joe!!! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I dunno..."

"Really Joe tell me…"I was getting really curious.

"Well I have actually liked her for a long time, we became really close and I didn't want to break our friendship and all that crap." I looked at him in awe. That was really romantic Demi is going to be blown away.

"That's really sweet Joe! I think Demi has liked you for a while now and she would say yes."

"I hope now c'mon I think Nick is going to wonder where we are." "But miley we cant act like a couple when your parents or our parents are around."

"Why not." I said confused.

"um you will see later.."

"Ok…" I was getting really confused now. We walked back outside and we saw everyone waiting for us.

"Where were you!" aunt m exclaimed.

"Watching a movie." I said quickly.

She shot me a look. I was getting really tired of this woman. Joe and I took our seats.

"ok… well I don't know who to say this." Dad said

"ok um… Miley, Nick… you guys are getting married." Aunt M busted out I just stared at her in disbelief….

**Sorry for the wait I want to thank Team M , Niley23 Alex, Dedeitaly 92, jaimeblake, Cathyokw and niley4eva2012 for reviewing it really means a lot for reviewing each of the reviews makes me want to put up a chapter so thank you really much. The reason this one took long cause Im trying typing a one-shot called Disney Reunion be sure to check it out when it comes out thanks ones again **

**xoxo Jessicca **


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG I am soo sorry for the wait! My dad said I needed a break from the computer and my eyes were getting bad and I might need glasses so he took my lap top away. It was really unexpected but here it is! BTW thanks to XOhMyNickJ for commenting twice XD Dedeitaly92 Cathyokw Kitty-25 JoannaluvsJB Niley23 Alex and mileyluver4life I am so grateful that I got this many comments! I luv you guys and enjoy the chapter =)**

**XoXo Jessicca **

"your going to marry nick." Aunt M said quickly. I was drinking water and spat it all out.

"Imma marry whothenow?" I was trying to talk but the words didn't fit. "I cant marry Nick im only 18!"

" i have a girlfriend! You cant make me marry her!"

"Dad please! Why are you making me do this." I was on a edge of tears.

"Darling I think you should read this." He handed me a envelope that look worn up and torn. I opened it and read it.

_Dear Sweet Destiny,_

_My Smiley Mile, I guess you found out what your father said. You're getting married. I know you might be saying how you can get married while your just 18 you're to young. I'm not going to deny it at all. But honey Please get married to Nicholas. I know what Nicholas did to you hurt you more then anything. You guys been through something teenagers your age don't go through._

_ You might be saying to yourself I don't love him anymore. But Destiny ask yourself deeply in your heart do you, or are you lying to yourself. Destiny I know you more than I knew myself. _

_ This is yours and Nick's choice, I am not forcing you to get married. But Miley this is my wish. A wish I want you to fulfill my dying wish. I will be watching over you miley from above you and your dad has my prayers. I love you, always remember that,_

_Love, _

_Mom._

By the time I finished I was crying my eyes out. Shock was written all over Nick face. At that moment I didn't know what to say or do. This was a big decision that I couldn't make on my own. But from all the boys out there, why did mo have to choose Nick. He hurt me more then anyone could imagine.

"Darling, I'm not the one who wrote this letter. This is totally up to you and Nick."

Dad said in a sad tone.

"We decided to give you guys some time to think about it." Aunt m said.

"We also decided that you and Nick are going to live in the house next to this one." Denise added.

"Live with her!" Nick exclaimed.

"Dad you can't be serious after what he did to me…. I- I just can't."

"I know honey but I wasn't sure about this either, I mean you are still my little girl." I swore I could see tears in dad's eyes but my eyes were too blurry myself.

"Dad-"I looked into his eyes there were tears.

"Okay, but only for a few days." I gave in.

**This is going to be hell.**

So sorry this is soo short, I just had to post this chapter up and im soo sorry this chapter is soo late the next chapter is going opt be up next week or so. I am having a ruff time with friends are family right now and its getting to. Anyway thanks for reading the chapter

XoXO - Jessicca


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooooo sorry my computer broke down! I had this chapter all fresh ready to go and it broke down. We were changing the flooring in our house I guess someone dropped it. But oh well heres the chapter I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter now here you go it might be short because for some reason half of it was saved – XoXo Jessicca**

Nick's POV

After hearing the letter I felt really weird you know that kind of feeling. I looked over at Miley who had tears running out of her face. I just felt shocked.

"Dad you can't make me do this." He sent me a death glare. I pushed away all the feelings of others and looked at my own.

"Mom, I'm only 17 how can you really expect me to live with her with us killing each her!"

"4 weeks Nicholas that's all we are asking you." Mom said with pleading eyes. I looked over at Miley she wasn't there.

"Um.. Mr. Stewart could I go to the bathroom upstairs.

"Sure thing son, I think you know where it is." He gave a quick wink. I just nodded and went up the stairs. This whole marriage thing is going to ruin my reputation.

I looked all over the place for her room. It's been years since I've been in here. I saw a door and opened it.

There was a small room a wooden floor skate boards on the walls a guitar in the corner. A big stereo with rock music around it. It seemed more like a guys room than a girls. There was a big screen TV with PS3 car games, halo 1, 2, 3 she had everything a guy would ever want. There was everything except Miley.

I gave up on her room and decided to go to her bathroom because I really had to go. There stood Miley NAKED.

"AHHHHH NICK GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I would have reacted to the scream but I just stood there staring. She had obviously matured than the last time I saw her. She covered herself "Nick just…please get out of here." She was scared. Scared of me? I quickly went out the bathroom. I was breathless. Her figure was just breathless. Wayyy better then Selena's. I sat on her bed waiting for her reaction is. I've seen a lot of girls body but this one was just Wow.

The thought caught on to me again. She was my Ex. My brothers girlfriend. My "soon to be wife" I may not have been there for her accident but it was her fault for making Joe lie to me. for saying it was for my own good. It's her fault the way I am. And I love the way I am It's her fault and ALWAYS going to be her fault.

Miley's POV

I was in the bathroom stripping my clothes to take a shower then all of the sudden What's his Name is staring at me with his eyes widen I was about to yell at him for coming in my room, but I suddenly realized that I was naked I covered myself feeling like I was gonna cry and screamed to Nick get the fuck out of here. He kept on staring but his eyes went different he had the same look in his that night of the "incident." I felt scared and told him _**please**_ get out of the bathroom thank god he listened. I shut the door quickly and got into the shower feeling really un-safe.

I took a quick shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I opened the door and Nick was sitting there reading my song book I haven't touched in 2 years.

"Nick!" I yelled. "What the hell are you still doing her?"

He ignored my question and asked a stupid one in return.

"Are these yours?"

"No jackass I have a sister named Miley and its her book."

"Bitch." He muttered

"What the hell were doing in the bathroom?"

"I can explain that."

"Then explain."

"I umm … umm. . . I was looking for a towel."

"Why did you have to go to this bathroom?"

"I – I . Why are you dating Joe?" Shit.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Just answer my question!" he was getting furious.

"Why do you care you dumped anyway?" "Joe cared about me he was there for me after the break up you changed Nick in a way that – that make you a MANWHORE."

"Des- I" oh he didn't go that way.

"No one calls me Des or Destiny! It Miley!"

"I'm doing all this marriage crap for MOM ! If I had to pick between Death or being married to you. I would pick death any day. Its not going to be today cause this is for mom." Tears were rushing through my eyes. Nick was speechless. I think he did the last thing I would have thought he did. He hugged me. I hugged back crying into his shoulder. This is a moment I thought that would never happen in 3 years

**There you guys hopefully I will post the next chapter soon. You guys are the best with all the reviews.**

**XoXo Jessicca704**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG OMG OMG I'm doing the NJK AWARDS! Jennifer broke her arm and she had to choose someone to the summer awards and she picked me and this other girl named Amanda. So guys go to the njk awards website and nominate who deserves a nomination and send it to mhanif 777 hotmail . com (without the spaces) **

**You guys are the best I feel really happy posting chapters for you guys so thank you **

**XoXo Jessicca**

**Nicks POV **

Miley kept on babbling on how not to call her Des so I did the one thing that went shooting across my mind. I hugged her grabbing her waist. She was shocked for a second but gave up and hugged back she started crying onto my shoulder. I haven't done this kind of thing in years. Her hair was wet and tangled because of her hair. She still had that towel wrapped around her body but I honestly didn't care because she was in my arms. I felt like I when I was 14 when things weren't complicated. Now everything in a tangle like Miley hair.

She let go, wiping her tears.

"Sorry for spa zing out like that I'm such a girl sometimes."

"Did you forget you were a girl Des?" She was about to talk but let it go and smiled.

"Well besides for Demi and Emily I'm usually with guys." I had a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Which guys?"

"You know Mitchel, Joe, Cody, and yeah … Why is it that important?"

"I'm just asking."

"Right…"

"So what's up with you and `Joe?"

"Really Nick you really want me to answer that."

"yeahh."

"We're cool." "He is there with me through everything."

"Is he doing anything?"

"What do you me- wait, ewww Nick!"

"Having sex with him would be like having sex with my bro."

"But I though he was your boy-

"OK this convo is going to a awkward stage lets go downstairs." She was about to head out the door.

"Um. Des I think you forgot something." I was holding in a laugh

"What?" I pointed to the towel.

She looked down and blushed a crimson red.

"Oh I uh yeah." She grabbed her clothes form her bed and ran in the bathroom. I chuckled a laugh when she closed the door living with her is going to be interesting…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N OK so I thought I was going to end it here, but I think I should make it a bit longer because xOhMyNickJ asked for it (LOL)**

Miley's POV

I went downstairs where everybody was waiting for me. I sat next to Joe because I was to embarrassed to see him. I swear when I was walking I had a feeling Nick was smirking form behind.

"Soo…Miley what is your decision." Paul asked me in a calm voice. I could feel everyne having their eyes on me.

"I-." I looked at Joe with pleading eyes for help.

"Guys I thought Nick and Miley are going to live with each other for 2 weeks or something, this is a very big decision so I think they need some time." Joe said standing up. I mouthed the words thank you to him, and he mouthed back no problem.

"The boy is right Miley go pack your stuff nick can help right." Dad said being "helpful."

"I don't think-"His mom cut him off.

"He'd be happy too." He glared at her and went up stairs with me once again.

"So where do we start?" nick asked obviously annoyed.

"Take some clothes out of that drawer." I pointed at a drawer beside my bed.

"Oh wow." I heard a shocked Nick.

"What?" I turned around to see Nick holding my lacy black bra.

"Holy shit Nick get the fuck out of that drawer I pointed to the one on the opposite side you dumbass!"

"You wear _these_?" Nick was showing off a red bra completely ignoring what I just said.

"Give me those!" I ran to him.

"Not if you catch me first." Nick said putting a goofy smile on his face.

"NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS give me my bra!" I said chasing him around my bed.

"Your such a freaking perv!"

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"I-" suddenly I tripped on the blanket and landed on Nick.

"Miley what the…" he stopped and looked into my eyes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Nicks POV**

I stared into Miley's eyes they were deep blue. Brown meets blue. I slowly leaned in our lips were about to touch…

She grabbed her bra right out of my hand.

"Ha-ha sucker did you really think I would kiss you?"

"yeah, I mean no pff who would like to kiss you?"

"I dunno, you!"

"Miley I" –

"I have a boyfriend who is your brother."

"But remember what we had."

"yeah and I'm erasing all the memories from my head."

"Nick lets just end this conversation right now."

"whatever."

The fact that Miley is with Joe is killing me.

I looked into her other drawer to pack some her things. But there I saw was something wrapped into a blood covered tissue paper. I opened the tissues to a find a razor. This can't be happening she can't be doing this to herself again. This was reason we broke apart.

"Miley?"

"yeah." She said packing her clothes in her suit case.

"Are you cutting yourself again?"

**Haha clifty anyway this is kinda long… ok not really but I'm going to try make the next chapter longer anyways the next chapter is going to be up or so. I'm sorry if its late Its for the njk awards and I'm pretty busy with it. Wel l anyways thank you to niley4eva2012 xOhMyNickJ NickJisoffmychain2828 Niley23 Alex Nileyfan1 for reviewing but most thank you to Kitty-25 I couldn't thank you on the last chapter because I had to get the chapter on quick. I can't believe the last chapter almost made you cry that was touching but anyway thank you and all of you. **

**Don't forget the njk awards my email is on the top and send in your nomination. **

**Reviews make me smiley =) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hehehe heyy guys…. How have you been ? please don't kill me …. Ok so I'm really sorry for not updating my laptop was a wreak it wasn't turning on, and we had to send it back to the company to fix it took like a MONTH! I swear I could go on and on about what happened but I don't think you guys want that so I'm going thank all the people that commented on the last chapter at the bottom of this chapter so… why are you still reading here for ENJOY = )**

**XoXo Jessicca XoXo**

Mileys POV

"_Are you cutting yourself."_

I felt like my heart skipped a beat and not in the cutesy lovey dovey way.

"Um… of course not why the hell would I do that?" I said stammering.

"Remember Miley what happened a few years ago?"

"How could I forget that was how all this fucken crap started!"

_*Flashback* _

_I was crying in my room for a few days now, and it was all for one person Nick Jonas. Right now you might be thinking why ,well I'm telling you why. We were at this party…_

*flashback in a flash back*

"Nick why are we at a bar?" I thought we were going to a party.

"David said he's hosting the party here." Nick stated.

"Nick, are you sure about this…." I said really unsure.

"Des come on, the whole school is here."

"How do we get in we are not 18 or older." I told him

"That's why David gave us these." He reached out into his pocket and brought out two Ids's. He gave me one.

It was a fake ID it had all the things a real id ha.

"How did he manage to get these?" I asked him.

"I have know idea but he gave it to everyone he invited so I'm sure we can get in."

"Nick I don't think we should do this…"

"Des do you love me." he ask. It was the crappiest questioned he asked me.

"Nick what kind of a question is that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Des just answer it…" he kinda looked kinda desperate.

"Yes Nicholas I do love you." I smiled up at him.

"So if you love me, do you trust me as much?"

I started acting like I was thinking of it…

"Destiny?" his eyes went all serious.

"well I do love you …."

"yeahhh…." Nick was getting impatient.

"But trusting you …" "I don't know…." I looked at Nick trying to hide my laughter.

"DESTINY!"

"I'm just kidding!" " Spare for making a Joke!" I said laughing. "Why are you so tensed anyways?" I asked him being serious.

"Des I – never mind" "lets go."

We went in through the door until someone stopped us.

"Excuse me." The Security guard stopped us.

"Photo id please." We handed our fake ids to him.

The security eyed us suspiciously, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

" you may go in ." I sighed in relieve.

"Let's go!" Nick said. We had to push through people who were dancing to meet where everyone is.

"Nick! Des! Over here!" We turned around to see David.

"Hey David." Nick said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"They are in the other room." He pointed to where a security man was.

"Ok thanks david." We went to the man.

"Name."

"Nick and destiny." Nick said.

"okay you could come in."

We went in there was everyone.

"Des your looking hot!" Taylor L. said.

"uhh thank you your not looking half bad yourself."

"I know I'm looking cool aren't I."

"right…." I could smell the beer from his mouth he was obviously drunk.

"wanna drink?" Justin offered.

"No thanks I don't drink beer."

"There's vodka wine Champaign and other stuff…"

"Um let me rephrase that I don't drink alcohol."

"Ohh there's soft drinks too."

"Um its okay I'll get one later…"

"I'll be right here…" Justin said in a bit of a creepy tone.

"I'll remember that." Where was Nick?

"Destiny!" I turned around to see Selena.

"Hey Sel!"

"Hey Des!"

"There is know need to scream I'm right here."

"OMG real-ly." She was drunk.

"um yeah."

"Do you wannnnaaa ziiiiiippp."

"Maybe next time."

"whateveeeerrr youuuurr mizzingg out ooon aaalllot." She slurred her words.

"righhttt…" "Did you see Nick anywhere?" I asked

"HHHeees rrrighhhtt overrr thereeer with SSSttterlinggg."

"Thanks." I walked over to Nick and Sterling.

"Nick!" I yelled.

He turned around.

"Hiii bbaaby!" Nick said slurring his words also.

"Nick why are you talking like that?" I asked kind of scared. Sterling started laughing.

"Ahahaha iiitttss obviousss heees DRUNNK AHAHAH!" Sterling said.

"C'moon Babbyy hhaavve alittleee fuuunnnn." Nick said bringing the bottle towards my mouth.

"Nick I don't drink alcohol lets go home."

"Weerree notttt gooooinggg hommme we areee stayyyingg." Nick said in a angry voice.

"Nick we are going home." I said in a stern voice.

"Shutttt uppp BIITCH!" He yelled. I got scared Nicks never called me a bitch before.

"Drinkkk this!" he shoved a beer in my mouth.

"Nick!" my head stared spinning.

"Weeerrre gooiiing to haavvve a biiit of fuuunn now." He grabbed my arm and pulled my to a room upstairs.

I started screaming but no one could hear me.

"Diiidddn't I telll you to fuckkeken shut up!"

He slapped me. Tears started to fall down my eyes. I just wanted to go home be in my room and have my life all back to normal again.

He pushed me down on the bed. I knew what was happening but I didn't want to believe it.

_**A/N ok so its getting a graphic now… Sooo if you don't wanna a read the graphic parts then scroll down to the other A/N and ill tell you when its safe to read now lol yeah… I know really uncomfortable….. **

He started sucking on my neck I tried kicking him off but he wouldn't budge he was to strong. I didn't know what to do.

"Pleasee stopp." I said whimpering.

"Did I tell you to talk!" he slapped me again but on the other cheek.

He smashed his lips to hers hard that it really hurt. Nick started unzipping my dress and took it off. I was in my bra and underwear. Then he unclasped my bra and threw it on the ground. I cover my self with my arms. I was feeling really uncomfortable I didn't want to go any further.

He moved my arms away and sucked on my breasts.

Then he stopped.

You think he was feeling sincere and realized his mistake. Well buddy your way wrong on that.

He took all his clothes off except for the boxers. He went down beneath me and but 2 fingers in me and went in and out. He stopped and started to lick me down there.

"Awe baby you taste so good." I looked away disgusted tears still falling down in my eyes.

He pulled his boxers. I couldn't help but stare I mean like really it was kinda a big…

"I know you like it…" he said with a smirk on his face. I tried looking away but I couldn't for some reason.

"Let me go home!" I screamed.

"Not a chance. And don't scream! Cause the only thing your going to be screaming is my name."

I started to cry harder.

He stood up and had the **thing** in front of me.

He shoved it in my mouth like he did with the beer. I would describe how it felt like but you'd be too disgusted so let's say it felt like a worm shoved in your mouth.

When we finally stopped having mouth to mouth with the** thing**, it was time for the big step the step that I was really afraid of. The step that I thought I was going to have after I was married.

He put the thing right in me. I screamed in pain it hurt _**Badly**_ he went in and out. But after a while the pain turned into… into… Pleasure?

A strange urge of wanting even more filled me. I tried everything not to moan but did anyway.

The next thing I knew I was screaming his name in pleasure…..

**A/N ok so you can read now LOL yes it was really uncomfortable writing this but its finally over so c'mon now read! **

**Next morning…..**

My body started to hurt the next morning. I sighed in relief it was all a dream. And then I noticed I wasn't in my room. I was really afraid to look beside me, but I had to… There lying Nicholas Jerry Jonas sleeping peacefully beside me. This was a huge mistake. It was rape…. Well in the beginning it was but I wasn't going to tell him that.

I found all my clothes beside the bed. I wore them quietly. I fixed my hair and went out the door. I wasn't ready to face Nick. I didn't want to see him.

I went out the door and downstairs. Who knew there was a bedroom in a bar?

**(I know there isn't in real life but in this is a fiction story so there is) **

Most of the people I knew were still at the bar. Selena was sleeping with no shirt on, but still wearing a bra. David was sleeping with a random girl on the counter. And other people but I didn't want to waste time here I need to get home because I knew I was getting in trouble….

*flashout of flash*

_So here I am now grounded. One minute I'm with Nick the other minute Nicks __**kinda**_ _raping me. Nicks been calling for a few days even tried to see me but I couldn't face him. I don't know what to do. I feel like going to far from here far from this city far from the world I know cheesy but true! I have been feeling sickness my appetite has increased I've been throwing up. Its all the symptoms of… pregnancy… so I snuck out of my room window and bought a pregnancy from the local drugmart. When I used it it… it… came out __**positive…**_

_I wanted all this pain to go away. I wasn't ready to be a teen mom. I mean I'm only fucken 15! What will Nick say I mean, I've got to tell him sooner or later. What will my friends think I'm the head cheerleader I can't perform stunts pregnant. What will people in school think? They would think I'm a fucked up slut! Oh god… What will my parents think? They will disown me, I would have no where to go! I started to cry my life was officially ruined! It was all because of one person Nicholas Jerry Jonas…_

_I ran to the bathroom I felt like throwing up again. I threw up 6 times today! _

_I flushed the toilet and went to the sink and wiped my mouth. I eyed the medicine cabinet. I went through it. I couldn't find it! I looked behind the toothpaste and there it was the __**razor**__. _

_I sat down on the floor of the bathroom. I have over heard people saying that cutting them self felt really good. That it took all the pain they had went away. _

_I hesitated for a moment… should I do it… I had the feeling that I shouldn't but then again who gives a honest damn? _

_I brought the razor to my wrist…1…2…3…I slit my wrist. The blood gushed out. _

_I felt numb really numb... I felt all the problems I had went away Nick, he pregnancy, my family the rape everything. It left me with a stinging pain. _

_I slit my other wrist , but suddenly the pain was worse… I slowly felt dizzy the whole place was spinning I fell to the floor… _

_The last thing I heard was my name being called ... _

_And everything went __**BLACK…**_

*FLASHOUT*

I snapped out of thought to still hear Nick yelling at me.

"Then why do you still keep on doing it huh?" Nick said with rage I his eyes.

I Finally cut out of the moment and answered him….

"Maybe because it takes all the pain I still have left from you and everyone who hurt me!" There were tears in my eyes but I dare not let them fall.

"OHH so your one of those effing Emo teens now!"

"At least I'm not a fucked up Man – whore!"

"I aint a man whore!" trying to defend himself.

"Ohh really, what if I asked all the girls you had sex with!"

"Why don't you ask yourself?"

I just stared at him. I couldn't believe what he just said. Ok well I did but you get the point.

Silence.

The silence was interrupted by footsteps.

"Miley, Nick?" Joe said coming into my room.

"Ohh uhh hey Joe!" I said trying to smile.

"We could hear screaming from downstairs." I widen my eyes, I looked over at Nick who didn't seem to care.

"What did you hear?" I questioned him.

"We just heard screaming it wasn't clear…"

"ohhh…" I sighed In relieve.

"What happened anyways?" Joe asked.

I kept quiet…

"Nick what happened?" Joe asked again.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Nick said.

I looked right at nick's eyes there was something in it that I couldn't quite get. It was a mix of sad, angry and… jealousy?

"Joe its nothing we were just packing and he complained on how much stuff I have…" I lied.

"Well okay then…" Joe said a bit confused.

"We should finish packing…" I stated.

"Well everyone went home and Nick; mom said when you guys were done you have to head back home." Joe told Nick.

"Sure whatever…" Nick said texting to probably one of his sluts.

"And Miley , I'll pick you up at 7."

"Why?" I said obviously confused.

"Remember Miley we have our date." He winked. Ohh I get it now, I forgot all about the plan Joe and I planned.

"Oh yeah right I'll wear something special." I said with a wink also.

I saw Nicks expression he was glaring at Joe who was happily smiling at me.

"Yeah well I better get going I'll see you tonight and Nick I'll see you at home." He left the room.

"Well that was close." I sighed again in relieve. "Nick you gotta promise me you won't tell anybody about this?

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I said so its none of you business." I said looking down.

"Miley you need some help." Nick said matter of factly.

"No all I need is from you is to back off." I said fiercely.

"What if I don't." said getting into my face.

"You're going to face consequences Jonas." I said getting into is face to.

"What kind of consequences?" he said getting closer. Our faces were about 1 inch apart.

"Bad… Bad ones." I said getting closer I could smell his breath.

Suddenly Nick closed the whole gap and…. Kissed me?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hahaha another cliffy **** pretty intense chapter huh ? took me about 3 days… yeah and I'm sorry for not updating in so long. So I made a really long chapter just for you guys =) so I wanna thank caseymasey xOHMyNickJ Iamsofreakenbored , nileyfan1, Niley23 alex , NickJisoffmychain2828 , Lifeiswhatyoumakeit101 , niley4eva2012, klouise93 and MileyandNickLoveForever. Thank you for all the reviews you guys really do make my day =) and i hope to get the next chapter next week or so… sooo anyways thank you for all the reviews and I'll get started on the next chapter now. Thank once again =)**

**XoXo Jessicca**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Nicks POV**

I kissed her… I was shocked and I can see… well feel, Miley was shocked too.

When I kissed her she didn't kiss back but she slowly gave in. She didn't try to stop me and I didn't try to stop my self either. I put my hands on her waist. And she brought her my hair.

I felt like I was 15 again, I wasn't the bad boy rep Jonas who has sex with every girl he sees. I feel like just Nick the guy who just likes baseball, the Nick with girlfriend named Destiny. The person who likes playing video games with Joe and Kevin on rainy day he's just Nick Jonas no one else.

Suddenly I had the urge to want more. I couldn't control my self. I didn't know what I was doing.

I could feel Miley being tensed so she quickly pushed me away.

"What was that for?" she screamed.

"Well, didn't you say that there was no way you were going to kiss me?" I smirked.

"Nick! I have been TELLING you all day that I have a boyfriend!"

"Why did you kiss back!" I said. She stayed quiet haha I knew she couldn't give a reasonable answer.

"I… well…I got caught in the moment…." She said thinking about some back fire comment.

"Right whatever you say mi." she just glared at me.

"I gotta get ready for my **date**."

"So." I said rolling my eyes like I didn't care.

"Sooo you should leave." She pointed to the door with her finger.

"ehhh I'll think I'll stay." I said jumping on to her bed feeling comfortable.

"Nick!" " You can't stay here!" she tried pulling my arm to get me off her bed.

"You can't expect me to let you stay here do you?" she questioned.

"yes, yes you can." Trying to do a Phineus voice.

(Yes I watch Phineus and Ferb don't judge me! I have a little brother!)

She rolled her eyes.

"Isn't a slut waiting for you at your house?" I checked my phone looking at my texts and my calendar. I do have someone coming over. I'll have to cancel. I started to text Selena telling her I can't make it tonight.

I looked up from my phone to see Miley's mouth was wide open.

"You know I was just being sarcastic." She exclaimed.

"Well it seems like you sarcasms real." I press the send button. "But I just canceled." "So I'm stuck with you." I smirked at her again.

"Nick today at school you had nothing to do with me; hated me even, and now you're here, on my bed, and you wont go home!" she yelled.

"Well its different now considering that we are getting married." I smirked. (yes I smirk a lot it makes the girl uncomfortable)

"We are not getting married until I say we are." She said matter of factly.

"Can we just like forget about the fucken marriage its annoying I mean like what will people at school say its going to ruin my reputation."

"What reputation? Ohh you stupid bad boy reputation." She said rolling her eyes. Bitch.

"You don't think I am a bad boy?" I said looking straight at her. I stood up from her bed.

"Not really." She said look at me to. I went closer to her and pushed her on to a wall.

Our faces were inches apart again.

"You still don't think I'm a bad boy." I held her whole body against the wall.

She rose up one eye brow.

"Nope." She smirked.

I was the one suppose to be smirking and she was suppose to be scared!

"What the heck is going on in here?"

I saw a very angry dad at the door. I quickly let go of her, very embarrassed if you ask me.

"Daddy what are you doing … here." Miley said nervously.

"The question is what he is **still** doing… here?" He said glaring at me.

"He was just helping me pack, you know me I have a lot of stuff." She lied.

"It didn't look like packing to me." he said irritably.

Miley's aunt came at the right time.

"Billy just leave them alone you know kids these days." She said giggling.

"I do know kids these days; they are not what they seem. You know Mary I'm not sure about them staying **together **in one house **together**." He sounded out the words _**together**_.

"Now your just over reacting Billy they are just kids leave them alone to pack."

"You know its getting late…" I decided to perk up, not wanting deal with anything.

"My mom said that I had to be home by dinner." I said quickly.

"So I'll see you again… later." I walked fast to the door not hearing the "byes" behind me.

Now that was a close one.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A R R A N G E D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~ Miley's POV~

"Daddy I'm going out with some my friends somewhere I'll be home by ten." I immediately changed the subject after I heard the door slam shut.

"which friends are you going with?" he questioned.

"You know dad the same old same old, Joe is picking me up."

"Just Joe?" he said

"Now Billy stop harassing her and let her get ready. She is still just a kid let her have some fun." She pulled my dad away. He was still looking at me like something was up.

This was going to be awkward between me and my dad.

I sat on my bed, thinking. Questions came out from my mind. Why did Nick seem all okay with this marriage thing? Why was he acting so normal about it? Why was my mom asking me to marry him? Why him? Why not someone else? I've dated other people… Why at 18? What will people think of me if I get married to nick? Why? Why? Why ? Why? WHY? Why are questions in my head and not answers?

The doorbell interrupted my thoughts. Joe was here. i ran out of my room the answer the door.

"IT'S FOR ME!" I yelled.

I opened the door with a big smile on my face. I was really happy to get out of the house. My big smile was plastered off my face quickly.

It was _**him.**_

**Hahahaha I think you know who it is ;) Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter =) All the reviews made me smile thank you very much to Kitty-25, jonasluver4ever21, xOhMyNickJ , LollipopFandom, Niley23 Alex, Lifeiswhatyoumakeit101, NickJisoffmychain2828 and nileyfan 1, you guys are truly amazing =) your reviews make me really happy. The next chapter will be up soon so get ready =) **

**God Bless **

**XoXo Jessicca704**

**Follow me on twitter / Jessicca704X **

**Reviews make me smiley so no silent readers please =)**


	11. Chapter 11

"What are **you **doing here?" Just when you think you get rid of him he comes back.

**(A/n that line is credited to nileyfan 1 hahaha I hope you don't mind me using it)**

"Well Joe is bailing on you." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Do I have to spell it out? Joseph. Is. Bailing. On. You."

"I Think I get the point." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"So I guess you're stuck with me." He smirked.

"I'd rather die in a pit whole then go anywhere with you."

"So it's a date." He smiled pushing right through me and sat on the couch getting comfortable.

"No its not, now get out." I pointed to the door angrily.

"You know Joe might be calling you any minute now." Nick said grabbing the remote and turning in the T.V.

"How do you-" I got interrupted with my phone ringing. I looked up at Nick who had a plastered a smirk on his face. I gave him a quick death glare and answered it.

"Hey Joe."

"Miley I don't think I can make it tonight." Joe said in a sigh.

"I understand but like why?" I asked confused.

"Demi asked me if I could come and like watch movies at her place." I could see him smiling now. I totally forgot Nick was in the room.

"OMG REALLY!" I smiled like crazy. "I can't believe she didn't tell me though!"

"Yeah I'm excited to!" " I gotta go now I need to go to ma ladayyy."

"That is too cute." "But wait." The smile quickly faded away. "Why did you send your idiotic brother?" I said annoyingly.

"What? Kevin's there?" he replied stupidly.

"No you jackass your other brother?" I was getting a bit pissed.

"Frankie?" he replied idiotically.

"No you idiot Nick!" I said getting more ticked off.

"Ohhhh I forgot about him."

"How could you forget about your own brother?" I asked.

"I gotta go Mi bye!" he hanged up before I could say anything.

-Sigh-

"I can't believe you're going out with Joe." Nick said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I can't believe your going out with that slut." I mimicked. "But I actually can believe that."

"Well I date sluts." "I dated you didn't I?" Now that really pissed me off.

I couldn't hold it any longer.

"IT WAS RAPE NICK IT WAS FUCKEN RAPE!" I yelled out.

"Its not rape if you like it!" he yelled out.

"Nick. Get . Out. Of. Here." I said gritting my teeth trying not to scream any louder, or else someone might here.

"Miley is Nick still here?" I could here dad from upstairs.

"HIDE!" I quickly said to nick pushing him down.

"What the hell are you doing?" He was rubbing his head. I guess I hit his head. Well he deserved it.

"You have to hide!" I hissed.

"Why?" he said frustrated.

"My dad obviously doesn't like you, he putting up all this crap for my mom." I stated the obvious.

"He used to like me." he sighed. He hid behind our leather couch.

"Yeah Nick he **used **to like you, like you used to care about me, like you used to love me, like you used to think I wasn't a slut, you used to me part of my life, like I used to be yours." "You used to do anything but that was then this is now." I said feeling my heart break a bit.

He went silent, finding nothing to say back. His head was down.

After a few minutes of silence I heard my dads voice again.

"Miley did Nick come back." He said in a ruff tone.

"No daddy umm… I put Joe on speaker on my cell phone you must of mistaken him for Nicks voice." I lied.

"I could have sworn I heard yelling." He scratched his head.

"Your just getting old daddy." I said rolling my eyes at him playfully.

"I'm not getting old." He defended himself. "People say my bodies like Dwayne Johnson's big and-" "Oww my back."

"Yeahh dad you can keep on dreaming." I smiled.

"I'm just gonna go to bed." He answered still holding his back.

"You go do that daddy."

I checked if he was in his room yet I heard his door close down shut.

"Okay come up." I told Nick.

"I think I am gonna be like your dad soon.' He said holding onto his back. It hurt from crouching down.

"Whatever, are you gonna leave now?" I said.

"Not really." "Well, not until you go to dinner with Me." he said smiling. What is up with him smiling in front of me all the time? Seriously its getting creepy…

"Dinner?" I scoffed.

"Yup." he said still smiling.

"Ok fine but you have to stop smiling like that." I said trying to be determined.

"Smiling like what?" He said. I think he is trying to annoy me. Wait trying to. I meant he is annoying me.

I glared at him.

"Okay fine deal." He said wiping that smile off his face. At least he can keep one promise.

"Lets go." I headed out the door and Nicks following behind. I could still sense him smiling behind me. I gave out a slight smile.

Maybe this might not be bad after all….

**Okay well im sorry I didn't update but you can blame school for that. I want to thank Comeagainx Niley23 Alex xOhmyNickJ Kitty-25 LollipopFandom **

**And to nileyfan 1 once again nileyfan 1 I hope you don't min me using that line =P**

**The next chapter will be out soon so be ready =) **

**Jessicca =)**


End file.
